Problemas
by Camila Castillo
Summary: -Te dije que te amo y te bese...te desmayaste- que idiota, yo te amo y no sé como decirtelo" ULTIMO CAP... DEJE REVIEWS Y OJALA LES AYA GUSTADO
1. Problemas

By: Camila Castillo…………………Inspirada en canciones de :alessana, an cafe, miyavi y maximum the hormone.

_**Problemas.**_

-_Ayer la ví, solita…_

_Y me desespero, señorita..._

_Tú sabes que por ti me muero,_

_Déjame hablarte,/ deja orientarte,_

_Yo te quiero,_

_De verdad que muero,_

_Porque un abrazo espero_

_Por un beso tuyo,_

_Me muero de anhelo._- me gusta entonar poemas, en mi mente los guardo, y los creo en el descanso del duro entrenamiento, cuando ella y yo nos sentamos en silencio, luego escribiré el poema, en casa.

La miro de reojo, no se percata solo mira al frente, derepente, estornuda graciosamente, pero luego note que su piel estaba más blanca de lo que debería estar, estaba pálida y se veía helada, estaba sudando y tenia sus mejillas colorada, sus labios rojos he hinchados, y sus ojos se cerraban solos, aunque trataban de permanecer abiertos. Ambos nos habíamos sentados en un roble juntos, un al lado del otro, y veía

como cada vez empeoraba.

Empezando las complicaciones…

-¿¡Tenten qué tienes, qué pasa!?- yo tenia mis pierna levemente fletadas, ella tenia una flectada y la otra estirada y una de sus manos en si sien, de repente se desploma sobre mi regazo, quedando completamente desmayada, me urgía saber que tenia, y porque se había desmayada.

La tome entre mis brazos y corrí hasta donde estaba Lee y Gai-sensei entrenando, pero se me había olvidado que se fueron ellos dos de misión, decidí entonces correr como maniático, lo más rápido posible a el hospital más cercano de la ciudad, tenia que estar tranquilo, aunque estaba más nervioso que nunca. Llegué a al hospital con mi reparación entrecortada, jadeaba cual perrito cansado, y ví a Sakura que tenia un camilla desocupada, groseramente le patee la camilla, dando un fuerte golpe a la muralla y quedando estática luego deposite con mucho cuidado a Tenten sobre esta, sn darme cuenta que estaba sangrando por boca y nariz, abrí los ojos, casi pensando que se saldrían de sus cuencas, Sakura se me acercó y me dijo furiosa.

- Hyuuga– escuche crujir sus nudillos tras mi espalda, no me importo acaricie a Tenten, y me di vuelta, Sakura me iba a dar un golpe pero se lo frene, y le mire preocupado.

-Mira a Tenten… esta mal, algo le pasa no se que es- demasiado urdido a mi gusto.

-¿Qué…?, ¡No me grites, ahí que llevarla a urgencias ya!- no podía delatar que la amo pero estaba gritándole en su cara sin siquiera percatarme, le mire como se iba corriendo con camilla en ambas manos y metiéndose en un pasillo, la seguí, que más podía hacer, de seguro la llevaría a donde este Tsunade-sama, llegando a un cuarto esta entro, entre con ella pero unos paramédicos me pararon en seco.

-Señor, solo parte del personal medico puede entrar, Ud. mientras tanto puede llenar la ficha del enfermo en recepción y volver, y esperar su estado- y me saco de la sala y yo parado en frente de aquella puerta si nada más que hacer lo que ese tipo, que debía ser "parte del personal medico" me había dicho, antes de sacarme dentro del gran pabellón.

Fui corriendo casi como esquizofrénico a llenar la ficha medica de Tenten, me hartaba un hospital tan grande, y llagando allí me atendió una tipa rubia con traje de recepcionista, de alrededor de el doble de edad mía, la vi. coqueteando con migo apenas llegué, que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Hola, que desea , señor- y tono meloso, un maldito tono meloso me estaba tratando de sacar de mi cabalidades, pero le dije cortante.

-No estoy para que una recepcionista muerta de hambre me coquetee, cuándo mi novia se esta muriendo en pabellones – y la termine fulminando con la mirada luego proseguí – quiero llenar la ficha de ella.

- Bu-bueno…-se veía cohibida, y empezó a teclear letras de la computadora- nombre…- su voz era queda pero me importo un rábano, era una entupida, había que hacérselo saber.

- Tenten

-Co-completo, por favor.- su voz aterrada me hacia exasperar.

- Tenten Kiyoko Ama Aiharu –dijo rápido y ella como que trato de grabarlo un poco en su cabeza para luego escribirlo

-"Tenten…"- creo que susurro, fue raro, no se si fue exactamente eso, pero siguió con el cuestionario – ¿edad?

-18…

- ¿Ya tiene 18?- dijo algo sorprendida, eso me confundió mientras ella escribía – Domicili…

-¿Ud. conoce a Tenten? – no me miro, sino el teclado y sus ojos detonaban una preocupación innata y sorpresa – respóndame.

- Dígame el domicilio, por favor – dijo de cabizbaja.

- País del fuego, Konoha, calle Shiteru, numero 2259…-me miro más sorprendida aun, susurro algo por lo bajo peor no alcancé a escucharle nada de lo que menciono.

-Estado civil… ¿comprometida, verdad?

-Ahh… -no supe responder

-Dijo que era su novia… lo colocare como comprometida- dijo tecleando un par de letras hasta que yo la interrumpí brusco.

-Coloque, soltera, por favor –me sentí avergonzado al máximo, sintiendo el rubor que corría hasta mis mejillas.

- OK, puede pasar a la sala de espera y hacer un tipo para luego saber como esta chonguitos…- ¿Cómo mierda sabia que ella tenia chogos en la cabeza?- digo usted novia – luego se coloco sin siquiera que sonase el teléfono que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo y empezó a hablar... dejándome con la duda y dándome paso libre para retirarme.

La mire por ultima vez a la señora, que a decir verdad era demasiado extraño todo, iba caminando, dirigiéndome a la sala de espera donde debería de estar pero luego me percate de algo, la señora es rubia, es verdad, pero demasiado idéntica a Tenten, o es que la veo en todas partes, pero tenia esa sonrisa tan coqueta cuando se propone y esos profundos, oscuros y castaños ojos iguales a los de ella, eso es raro.

Llego a donde debía estar y seguí pensando en la señora, que sabia algo y me lo oculto, que Tenten llevaba más de dos horas allí y estaba apunto de reventar de nervios e histeria sin saber ni siquiera que mierda había pasado con ella en pleno entrenamiento… hasta que por fin salio Sakura con una cara demasiada preocupada, llegando a mi lado.

-Neji, Tenten esta grave… muy grave- cansina, nerviosa y queda era su voz en aquél momento, ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Qué ha pasado dime? – le agarre fuerte mente de la mano y ella respondió con un gemido de dolor, y luego complemento.

-¡Au!, suéltame…- y así hice- es por culpa tuya y por genes de ella… puede que muera antes de lo pensado, Neji reza a Kami-sama por que no le pase nada, cualquiera no se salva de lo que le esta pasando ahora a Tenten –comprendí el diálogo y casi enloquecí abrí los ojos demasiado que me llegaron a doler, mis manos tiritaban igual que todo mi cuerpo, y sudaba por todas partes… ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

-¿Qué?....- me miro y dijo….

-Tenten tiene….

El caos se domino de mi cuerpo y no me pude mover un centímetro me petrifique, mi vida se derrumbo de repente… mi amor estaba yéndose por partes…

_**Continuara…**_

**Eso fue el fik ojala que les guste ¡! Biene la segunda parte y kiza tercera y … en finalidades mas kapitos!! Eso =) cuídense y grax pa los que dejen rewies, en serio lo agredecere damsiado… mañana konti…. Creo Zaio!**


	2. Un pequeño intento

By: Camila Castillo… la conti=) [partes de la canción traducida escapism de an cafe

_**Un pequeño intento.**_

Recuerdo uno de mis poemas más triste cada momento.

_Supe en __algún lugar del corazón_

_Q__ue algo parecido a la felicidad no continuaría más_

_Pero ese sentimientos de atracción hacia ti no __cambiarían _

_Adiós__ para siempre aquellos días de diversión…_

- Neji, um …pues… entiende- Sakura hacia la posible para hacerme entrar en razón… El acontecimiento me tenia triste, deprimido, llorando por segunda vez en mi vida, sensación incomoda, no lo creí, pero le seguía insistiendo a Sakura.

-Pero yo podría hacer algo, lo sé, lo siento, estoy seguro que si la veo yo… podría- pero ella me corto en seco, yo sentía una lluvia que salían de mis ojos y bajaban por mis mejillas, sintiendo los ojos hinchados, probablemente rojos, y cristalinos. Estaba totalmente descontrolado impotente, gritando a la mitad de un pasillo, muriendo por dentro.

-Cállate, Neji, no se puede hacer más, no le damos más de una hora, lo siento- su voz estaba quebrándose en frente mío, se tapaba la boca, ahogando un gemido de angustia, las lágrimas estaba por salir, y llegaron igual que las mis, con mucha desesperación, estábamos muy mal – no deberían de Haver entrenado…

-¡Si hubiera sabido que le daría un paro cardiorrespiratorio nunca lo aria! –dije desesperado

-Esta en coma profundo y sus puntos de chacra los has cerrado, no puede ser más un Ninja, ni siquiera si sale viva- mis ojos se abrieron nuevamente y muy grandes, ella me miro tristemente – si no muere… quizá…

-¿¡Qué!?- dije malhumorado.

- Estado… vegetal...-sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza –o con maquina de respiración, de forma vitalicia…-ahora su llanto aumento con el mío, en parte era culpa mía por Haver colapsado su corazón – los canales de…de chacra rodean el corazón, haciendo colapsar con los pulmones…-desolación fue lo único que amparaba a Tenten.

- Quiero verla –dije entre un mar de lagrimas.

-Tú… la amas… ¿cierto?-dijo mirándome profundamente a los ojos, era cierto, lo es.

-Si, déjame verla - la miraba a ella con mirada suplicante, las personas que más amo se me van fácilmente de mis manos.

Me guió hasta box donde debería estar ahí Tenten, postrada casi muerta en una cama, y me vería llorar por primera vez, primera vez que fue por ella, rompiendo en llanto, desvaneciéndome poco a poco, mientras e me apagaban las energías y el nerviosismo y el caos me dominaba, la amo, hasta muerta la amare, hasta el fin de los años de mi vida, porque la quiero, la amo y la perderé.

Llegamos a la habitación de ella, y ahí estaba, durmiendo, apenas sentí su ahora se despertó, con los ojos clavados al techo, al sentir la puerta y mira hacia nosotros, corrí hacia su lado quería cobijarla hasta que no se pudiera más, apenas me vio dijo con un esfuerzo casi inhumano.

-Estas… llorando… no llores ,por… favor –mi miraba y dijo levemente, sin siquiera despegarme del contacto visual, la abrace- yo…- y ella me dijo nuevamente entre la mascarilla y mi oído mientras que sus brazos conectados por mil cables estaban rodeándome, sin percatarme que estaba con su cabellera castaña, oscura y helicoidal suelta, dispersa por su espalda y se estaba sentando acomodándose para abrazarme mejor- te… amo, mucho… desde mucho tiempo – mire y le bese el cuello, una de las partes que esta sin nada, ni cables, ni nada, su vos era ronca y enferma hizo un pequeño gemido y le devolví el cumplido.

-Te amo más de lo que tu crees, eres todo para mi no te vallas… ¿Tenten? – ella estaba sollozando en mi hombro pero luego escuche silencio, la mire turbado y con un inseguridad en mi hombros que nuca olvidare, me invadió casi quitándome el alma, luego dije aterrado - ¿Tenten?... ¿estas bien?- su abrazo ya no era tan calido como en un principio y tampoco lo hacia con las mismas fuerzas, sus brazos cayeron fláccidamente por sobre una de mis piernas y la cama, la tome fuertemente por las brazos y vi. sus ojos en blancos, que se cerraban lentamente… vi como se estaba queriendo entre mis brazos, ese momento no lo quería, demasiado egocéntrico para quitarme algo que me hace bien, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Grite por Sakura, con voz ronca y preocupada, llegaron en menos de lo que esperaba unos médicos, enfermeras y paramédicos.

-¡Llamen a Tsunade –sama!¡Pidan adrenalina, paro cardiaco, AHORA!, mientras enfermaras tomaban el pulso de Tenten, otras me sacaban, paramédicos traían unos implementos, otros doctores entraban y yo miraba aterrado, mientras escuchaba afuera los gritos de Sakura, los médicos decía que estaba pasmada, otras enfermeras se encargaron del trabajo de ella, mientras al mismo medico lo escuche gritar -¡Pongan 45g rápido se nos va!- un sonido de la maquina que revive a la gente que "muere", se escuchaba, chocando con las paredes de mi cabeza, mis oídos escuchaban todo atentamente, yo solo trataba de mirar, atónito por lo sucedido mientras volvía los gritos que estaba atrás de la puerta en que se apoyaba todo mi peso sobre esta, el peor momento de mi vida es este, una tragedia sumada a mis problemas –_"solo un pequeño intento … uno más Tenten, no mueras… no mueras…"_- mis ojos estaban cerrados mientras seguían cayendo las lagrimas y escuchaba la maquina, rezaba por dentro rogándole a Kami-sama, ahora que la necesitaba más que nunca, se despedía para siempre de mi. Escuche mi nombre,

-Neji…-todos mis amigos estaban allí, viéndome llorar aterrado encerrado entre mis piernas y brazos, con cabello entremedio esparcido por mi espalda y una cara desastrosa, y algunos lloraban, otros se aguantaban, otros solo una cara triste, y en frente estaba la Hokage-sama, y me dijo -permiso, Neji- abrió la puerta tras mi y pasando por sobre , vi. adentro como dos enfermeras colocaban esas planchan en el pecho de Tenten, para luego que Tsunade cerrase de golpe la puerta, quedando a centímetros de mi nariz

Luego miraba a mis amigos; Naruto, Lee, Hinata, Temari, Ino, lloraban a mares mientras que los demás se contenían al ver mi cara en muy mal estado. Acercándose Shikamaru, me dijo mientras una lagrima se asomaba mirándome y ambos escuchamos.

-¡Tsunade-sama¡ haga algo…-la voz de Sakura nos llegaba de lleno a todos los presentes junto con los murmullos de los demás mientras Tsunade respondía preocupada e histérica.

-¡Lo sé Sakura pero es que no reacciona, no lo hace!... –su voz también se quebró…- tendremos que dejarla y…-un silencio se lleno Shikamaru me miro a los ojos parado estático mientras las mujeres miraban aterradas la puerta del box…- sacrificarla…-rompió en llanto .Shikamaru derramo otra lagrima y puso su mano en mi hombro diciendo.

-Lo… sentimos… -trago saliva le costaba hablar mientras yo aun trataba de resguardarme en mi mundo sentado en el suelo con piernas flectadas codos en ellas y cabeza levemente hundida en medio…-… mucho, de verdad… era la mejor amiga de todos… y tu novia- termino diciendo con mala mueca en su rostro, era de dolor.

El dolor…

Los poemas se retuercen en mi cabeza.

_Desde hoy, estoy solo_

_Viviendo sin ver tu rostro sonriente_

_Pensando en todas esas cosas tristes_

_He puesto signo de interrogación al significado de vivir_

_Ah, quise siempre estar contigo, no me dejes_

_Ah, siempre…¿no fue as desde el principio?_

_Ah, comienzo a asustarme,_

_Estoy caminando por la senda de preguntas que no tiene respuesta_

_Ah, de verdad te amé_

El dolor se presento brutalmente, la chicas lloraron con fuerza, los chicos [algunos] lloraban otros estaban aguantándose [nuevamente] pero al fin y al cabo todos estaba tristes, la tristeza y el dolor me inundo brutalmente, quería desaparecer, exactamente ¿Qué hago ahora? Unas e las personas que más quería era Tenten, siempre se esforzó en conocerme y ver mi lado más tierno con tan solo una mirada, me amaba, yo creyendo no ser correspondido, creencia errónea, por no darme cuenta antes, gaste tiempo y ahora toca mi recompensa, perderla por siempre… Lo único que se escuchaba o por lo que yo escuchaba eran sosillos hasta que se escucho nuevamente la voz de Sakura.

-No… ¡No, no, no!¡ Tenten… esta muerta!-grito con fuerza mire con ojos hinchados a los demás… el sollozó se transformo en depresión y llanto colectivo, yo solo lloro, que más puedo hacer que sufrir la perdida de mi ser más, me llamo la voz de Tsunade-sama la atención, quería llorar lo vi. en sus ojos, me pidió permiso y paso por mi lado, me levante del frío suelo y entre a la habitación, Hinata me llamo pero hice caso sordo y no escuche deje que todos los de personal medico se fueran, los demás también querían pasar pero, no los deje entrar.

- Quiero estar solo- y pegué portazo en media cara de Hinata, no me importo quería estar con mi difunta Tenten.

Entro al cuarto y me lavo cara en un lavabo ,mirándome a un espejo viendo mis ojos demasiados hinchados.

Me senté en la cama y la vi. desconectada de todo lo que había tenido hacer alrededor de unos veinte minutos atrás , sin cables ni mascarilla, la saque de las sabanas y la tome en brazos, pesaba mucho, y ahora en vez de estar morena radiante como siempre estaba oscura, pálida sin color ni respiración, sin funcionamiento de corazón ni pulmones, ni chacra, porque todo se desvaneció, sin querer mate a la persona que más amare por siempre en toda mi vida. La recosté sobre las almohadas y recordé muchos momentos juntos…

_-"Hola, ¿me llamo Tenten y tú?- sus ojos chocolate me cautivaron por siempre__..._

_-"Hola –dije serio –Hyuuga Neji, un gusto- le di la mano_

_-"Que caballero, sabes eres lindo, todas las de la clases se mueren por ser tus novias, pero son tontas, yo me haré el trabajo de conocerte y luego decir si eres para andar con alguien, aunque sigues siendo lindo, pero desconocido- sus primeras palabras me dejaron boquiabierto y en mal estado, ella era la chica que todos deseaban ser novios de la escuela y la única persona que no quería serlo era yo, y ami justamente me hablo, dedicándome un sonrisa- mira empezare por … contarte todo lo que ce de ti y luego me lo complementas…- ladeo la cabeza y me miro de forma muy calida y seductora- ¿Qué dices?...- era muy buena para hablar y era mi lado opuesto, ella era polo sur y yo polo norte "_

Y ahora me doy cuenta que estoy solo, triste, abandonado, siempre la quince, mucho, a los trece años fue mi mejor amiga y la persona más abierta sentimentalmente que conocí alguna vez, le gustaba como era, siempre me miraba sus ojos descifraron todos los mensajes que le mande, cuando me sentía mal y mi neutro e inexpresivo rostro no decía nada ella siempre se daba cuanta, cuando quería ocultar una felicidad, ella la compartía con migo hablando de las cosas que me pasaban y de las suyas.

A los quince años me di cuenta que me había enamorado locamente de ella al sentir latir mil por hora esta cuando se me acercaba, tocarla me estremecía, hablar era satisfactorio, oler su aroma era abrumador y demasiado extravagante y era un pecado prohibido, enloquecedor y enloquecido me tenía aquella niña color chocolate, su aroma de coco ese perfume típico de ella con aquel brillo labial de chocolate era espectacular, y saciaba mi olfato al momento de sentir, deseaba con mucha urgencia su boca, pero fui demasiado tímido y lento para que ella se diera cuenta de la correspondencia de nuestro amor.

A los 17 no besamos y nos toqueteamos un poco, sin llegar a algo verdaderamente grave ni llegar al acto, el efecto del alcohol había caído sobre nosotros un día, ese día de fiesta, nos declaramos, nos besamos, pero no lo recordamos al siguiente día que amanecimos en un sofá juntos durmiendo abrazados y nuestras bocas juntas, y nos besábamos, al despertar y mirarnos nos besamos apasionadamente, moviéndonos en el sofá, pero quedamos en no jugar con nuestras sentimiento, eso era amor oculto.

Ahora luego de un año la acabo de perder.

Me iba a colocar sobre su regazo cuando la recepcionista habré la puerta imperativamente y su rostro estaba igual que el Mio cuando me lo vi. en aquel espejo de una esquina, destrozado bañado en tristeza y dolo y dice dejándome sorprendido.

-¡Mi hija!, mi querida hija, muerta…!- se abalanzo sobre Tenten vi. a los demás afuera sentados en algunos asientos, todos estaban viendo con sorpresa aquella extraña escena, dejándome a un lado, pero no me podía quedar sentado a un costado de la cama con una señora llorando desconsoladamente, la tome por el hombro sacándola de aquel aferrado abrazo.

-Su… hija… ¿¡Qué le pasa!? Esta loca, ¡Tenten sufrió mucho al saber que su madre la abandono y Ud. viene aca a llorar su muerte! ¡Descarada! ¡Fuera de aquí ahora mismo!-le grite furioso , y muy confuso…

Cada vez más versos para mi difunta amada.

_Cuando se ha vuelto tan facil llorar_

_Quiero reir, quiero reir junto a ti_

_No podre reir nunca más_

_Lastimado, triste, quiero verte_

_Si te recuerdo, me invade la tristeza_

_Silenciosamente, silenciosamente me desplomo_

_Cuando lo entiendo las lagrimas han aflorado ya_

_Quiero desaparecer, morirme volverme loco_

-¡No mandes a nadie aqui, nunca quise dejarla, tuve problemas!- dijo defendiéndose, no la entendi en nada, nada justifica abandonar a un hijo

-Fuera de aquí señora, Ud. es una mala madre y si no sale de qui yo mismo me encargare e acerlo…- mi mirada era de colera, rabia mucho odio y enfurecimiento la tome por la ropa del hombro a la señora y la jale bruscamente tirándola hacia fuera del recinto, ella cayo en todo el suelo, mis amigos se levantaron de su asientos y me miraron desconcertados, mire de forma asesina, a todosy cerre de golpe la puerta. Cuando digo que quiero estar solo, es que ¡quiero estar solo!

Cerré con pestillo y me rescoste en su regaso, por fin, y con mi corazon roto me fui quedando dormido…

_Aquellos dias en que los dos seguiamos nuestros caprichos_

_No fueron una mentira_

_Me dije a mi mismo "Sigue luchando"_

_Entre la soledad y el abandono _

_La debilidad fue más que la razon._

---- O ----

Alguien me acariciava suebemente el pelo, la cara, mis brazos mientras hiba despertando sin abrir aun los ojos.

-Neji… -una dulce voz me llamaba, era ella me senti cansado- Neji despierta… bebe dormilon….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Eso es grax po too … cuídense y eso sigue le otr perdonen por lo retrasos y las equivocaciones =) grax por los reviews=D sazonara…**


	3. Pesadilla a Hermosa realidad

By: Camila Castillo…. Osea yo! feeksxNejiten! WI! Cap final… creo.

_**Pesadilla a hermosa realidad.**_

-_Neji…¿hola?... dios que no se allá muerto …Kami-sama, lo amo mucho para que muera…-_ una voz muy dulce y femenina ceca de mi cara me despertaba tranquilamente, sentía su voz, lejana de mi peor lo suficientemente cerca como para que creyera que aun duermo y que hablaba a si misma –_Neji…onegai, onegai, onegai que no lo allá matado de un infarto, porque si no me pego un balazo en la sien...- _cada vez estaba más apegado a la realidad , sintiendo la voz de ella más cerca, más preocupada, pero me sentí lo suficientemente cansado para no abrir los ojos y escucharla una vez más-_ Neji…despierta…bebe dormilón…¡despierta de verdad no te mueras!- _la sentí cerca de mi, empecé a abrir los ojos, me urgió lo que había dicho, estaba encima de mi en "cuatro patas", sin tocarme un pelo, su cara sobre la mía, observándome detenidamente, con ojos cristalinos, con sus manos a la altura de mis hombros, tirados en el pasto, mi vio abrí de apoco los ojos, y de un de repente siento que un peso algo ligero para una chica se sienta sobre mi parte pélvica y que unos brazos me toman del hombro atrayéndome descaradamente a una parte demasiado… blanda y… grande.

-Tenten- se me ocurrió pronunciar entremedio del abrazo, aprensándome más a sus senos, el rubor subió a mis mejillas, era todo muy cómodo pero muy inapropiado de parte mía estar en "ese" lugar.

-¡Neji!, estas despierto, casi te mueres, lo vi… ¡casi me muero al ver que morías muriéndote por haber hecho algo que te mataría, perdona!- siempre hablando de forma enredada.

-Tenten, suéltame…- me ahogaba entre sus senos, y ella se separo levemente de mi, de verdad parece que había muerto por unos segundos, demasiado eufórica para estar durmiendo en el ¿pasto?- ¿Qué paso…? – al alejarme un poco de ella vi sus senos sin siquiera querer verlos, pero la tela estaba mojada, justo donde tenia mis mejillas, toque mis mejillas y ojos, estaban húmedos, sentí los ojos hinchados y húmedos, muy húmedos.

-Casi mueres, lo vi, no me vuelva a asustar así…- miro para abajo, avergonzada y luego me dio un suave y calido abrazo. Prosiguió -¿Te molesta que este sentada así? – su pregunta era un hilo de voz, note que me miraba las mejillas.

_-__Cualquiera pensaría que estamos haciendo algo como…algo pervertido si nos ven así ¿En que mundo vives Tenten?- _me pregunte para mi mismo, a veces era algo … era demasiado… atontada cuándo esta preocupada. Le respondí- amm, ¿Qué crees tú?- se levanto tratando de no caer sobre mi, sin darse cuenta que se removió sobre mi en mi "zona" haciendo sentir algo extraño y placentero…¡NO! Ese no es el momento y esos pensamientos nos son de mi persona.

La escuche responder

-Perdona, no pensaría que reaccionarias así, gomen- la mire a los ojos, ahora sentada a mi lado, con las pierna juntas levemente flectadas y mirándome muy tierna, con sus manos en sus rodillas sobre la tela del pantalón bombacho de siempre.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte.

-Si, emmm …¿Por qué llorabas mientras estabas desmayado?- pregunto evadiendo perfectamente la pregunta, no me iba responder en un primer intento.

-¿Qué?- lloraba, estaba seguro… en un momento sin razonar bien, me abalancé a Tenten, me recordé totalmente el sueño, demasiado trágico, quise llorar, y celebrar que era un sueño, una pesadillas, que no se iría… no por ahora. Todo un sueño.

Lo recordé todo de repente.

"_-Neji…-recién había llegado, jugaba con sus manos y tenia un pequeño tono rosa en sus mejillas de piel bronceada levemente._

_-Hola- al darme cuenta de su actitud de nerviosismo y misterio pregunte intrigado, poniéndole toda mi atención-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Yo… debo decirte algo- segura de si misma dios varios pasos hasta llegar cerca de mi._

_-¿Qué?-pregunte serio y sin ánimos._

_-Te amo- un beso de improvisto en mis labios me bajo la __presión y me desmorone olvidando todo y entrando en un sueño profundo…"_

-Neji… -correspondió a el abrazo, igual de eufórico que me dio el de ella, mi barbilla se apoyó en su hombro derecho, pudiendo así besar levemente su oído, de puro impulso loco del momento, la hice estremecer, abrazándola por la cintura ambos caímos abrazados al pasto, ahora yo sobre ella, y Tenten turbada y colorada- ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Qué soñabas?, ¿Por qué repetías incesante mi nombre…?- tu voz sensual y emocionalmente triste me conmociono, levante mi cabeza para estar a su altura, cara a cara la vi a los ojos, me solté un poco y quede de la misma forma que me había recibido cuándo desperté y rogaba a Kami-sama que me despertara, en cuatro patas.

-Soñé que… morías- gire mi cabeza a la izquierda, solo recordarlo me estremecía de sobremanera, tomando una depresión que se quito tan rápido como cuando llego, cuando Tenten colocó su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla, deslizando su mano a mi barbilla y volviendo a colocarla frente a ella.

-Ya me lo explicaste todo…-sonrío melancólicamente –no quieres que muera ¿Verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa tierna, con dulzura y de adolescente locamente enamorada. Bajo su mano a su costado.

-Tenten…- la mire, con mis cabellos que siempre llevo a un costado de mi cara, sobre las mejillas de la suya, mi oscuro castaño sobre su ruborización, entonaban dándole un tono romántica a la conversación, asiéndome sentir torpe e incomodo- no le digas a nadie que llore, y menos por ti…- me acerque peligrosamente a su cara… entrecerré los ojos pero unas preguntas no me dejaron terminar me acto.

En cambio ella hablo primero.

-Yo…-se turbo al ver que la besaría, cerro los ojos, pero me detuve y le dije.

-Respóndeme –le pedí aquello para asegurarme y preguntarle lo demás.

-A… -abrió los ojos con decepción y luego miro a la derecha –nadie.

-¿Tenten, qué ocurrió? – no la quise incomodar sintiendo nuestras respiraciones, suspiros ,alientos, aroma extraordinario de ella, me separe y me levante quedando parado, mientras ella aun estaba en el pasto, me miro y se paro quedando finalmente, junto a mi.

-No querrás saber…-dijo y me miro a los ojos- enserio.

-Quiero saber.

-No.

-Si.

-No, no quieres saber-dijo segura.

-Si quiero saber, suéltalo- exigí.

-…- enarco una ceja, me miro con desden, no me importo.

Insistí.

-Tenten.

-Neji

-¡Habla ya!

-No

-¡Dime!

-¡Olvídalo! –su voz se agudizo un poco.

-¿Por qué no?- me estaba aburriendo, incline un poco mi cabeza, mirando con altanería y orgullo detestable.

-Porque es ridículo- me sobresalto un poco pero le dije y reitere nuevamente.

-Dilo ya Te…-me interrumpió y me dijo.

-Te dije que te amo y te bese no correspondiste al beso porque apenas toque tus labios con los mios caíste desplomado al suelo, con la cara roja y extraordinariamente caliente- me miro de forma dura, y creo que ciertamente en ese mismo instante me estaba poniendo rojo y una calor insoportable invadió me rostro.

-Balla… wow-no sabia que decir… que diría ¿–_yo también te amo hace mucho[me arrodillaría y diría] cásate con migo?- _que estúpido, no no lo haría.

-Eso es todo…-me miro molesta y le dije.

-Si…¿Qué más quieres?-¡Ou!, se molesto de sobremanera y me miro fulminándome, pero siempre con mi cara fría[roja y caliente por ahora] no se daría cuenta.

-Cubo de hielo, vives en el polo sur…- se dio media vuelta y camino triste, lo note, sus ojos son dibujos de cómo ella se siente, y eso representaban.

-No te vallas- le dije demasía neutro.

-Adiós.

-¡NO!- dije alterado, me miro por sobre el hombro, me acerque a ella, la tome de la mano y la aprete dulcemente con la mía.

-Neji…

-No sé que decir.

-Te amo- se expreso, entendiendo yo mal y por primera vez hablar sin pensar.

-No eso no- su cara se enrojeció de cólera, me soltó brusca la mano, ahora creo que si no la pierdo porque estaba muerta en mi sueño, es porque me ignorara de por vida.

Suspiro, cansada y harta, me miro y me dijo.

-Me voy, si quieres hablar… estaré en mi casa- emprendió paso pero la pare nuevamente. Ahora la agarre de la cintura y la bese tranquilo, suave despacio, disfrutando el momento, ese saber tan sobrenatural, exquisito, necesitado y necesario para seguir, no me podía imaginar la cara de ella, mantenía mis ojos demasiado cerrados, me deje llevar por el momento, con la mano que le agarre la cintura la atraje más a mi, tanto que nos pegamos, sus senos se aplastaron contra mi pectoral, mi otra mano estaba en su cara, acariciándola y procurando profundizar un poco el beso. Sin perder el tiempo ella me envolvió mi cuello con sus suaves y calurosos brazos, empezando profundizar el beso, jugábamos con nuestras lenguas, no no separábamos y acariciando nuestras espalda paramos. Ella estaba flotando, sin darme cuenta la tenia abrazada con solo una mano, le llevaba por lo menos unos 23cm por sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo era muy prominente pero sutil, frágil, pesando lo que una pluma.

Despegamos nuestros labios lentamente, sintiendo nuestros suspiros, la deje en el suelo y ella se separo con aire enamoradizo pero confuso de mi, recordando el sueño la bese en el cuello, dejando saber si de verdad gemía como en la pesadilla. Dejando un húmedo y tierno beso en su parte derecha de su cuello, gimió, sonido más exquisito que había escuchado, eso era muy …bueno.

-En …mi- su respiración era agitada y rápida, no estaba ubicada, pero hablo lo mejor que pudo turbada y ruborizada cual tomate rojo- casa… en noche… adiós- camino unos pasos atolondrada, camino y camino, rápido quede lamiendo mis labios cerrando mis ojos pensaba tortuosamente "_Paraíso privado…Paraíso privado" _no quería arruinar la cosas con mis locos deseos de tenerla para mi y que sea solo mía, pero …

De un salto sofocante de amor, corrió a mi se me tiro en sima, quedando tirados en el pasto del denso bosque en donde practicábamos, nos besamos lento y apasionado, unas traviesas manos mías se fueron directo a su trasero apretándolo, sin querer dándole una nalgada, sonora y seductora.

-Neji- gimió en mi boca, estremeciendo mi ser por completo, un gemido de ella y mi nombre en este sonaba excitante- se soltó brutamente del beso y dijo- me voy…te amo – se paro pero la hice caer.

-Yo te amo- una sonrisa se ilumino en su cara, la felicidad se expulsaba por sus poros, contagiosamente- jeje – me hizo una leve sonrisa para luego salir corriendo como una pequeña niña con el regalo que siempre quiso, antes de que la perdiera me dijo en un grito.

-¡Parezco inmadura pero soy más madura que tuuuuú…!- su grito se perdió en el bosque y sonreí para mi … nos veríamos en la noche, lo esperaba con ansias…

_**A la noche del mismo **__**DIA…**_

Toque brusco la puerta, quería verla ahogarme en sus besos y embriagarme de su aroma.

La escuche bajar las escaleras cuando estaba en su jardín y atrás de la puerta principal, abrió y la mire casi cohibido.

Estaba sexy, sensualmente arreglada, son su siempre perfume de coco, con su brillo en los labios, y recién añadido, sombra de color casi transparente sobre sus ojos, pestañas siempre largas, labios carnosos deseando los míos, de seguro. Vestida con sus vestidos, de seda, chinesco, de bordados verdes con flores y hojas amarillas, dos pronunciados cortes a cada costado, llegando a sus caderas, piernas cubridas por unas calzas, que llegaban una mano bajo las rodillas, al igual que el vestido y con sus chogos cubiertos por una seda de amarillo, se veía divina, dejando ver la relevante figura de 90 60 90 que tiene, con cara angelical, me hizo pasar a su casa.

-Neji… pas- la interrumpí e un beso desenfrenado, muy hermosa estaba, demasiado para alguien que se lleva aguantando años.

Cerré la puerta de forma brusca y la recosté en el sillón más grande y acolchado que tenia en su living, la bese desaforadamente sobre ella, entremetiendo mis manos por bajo la tela del vestido, ella sacaba mi camisa negra dejándome a pecho descubierto…me excité con ella. La haria mia.

Rato después, penetrándola, moviéndome inexpertamente dentro de ella, gozando la gloria, de que ambos perdiéramos nuestras virtudes con las personas que más amamos, nuestra noche perfecta.

_**Años después…**_

Esa noche, nuestra primera de tantas que tenemos, Casándonos, teniendo hijos, resultando una relación de tres años antes de comprometernos por la ley, fuimos felices, teniendo a Tomoka y Chiharu, somos felices, ahora mismo, recuerdo mientras le hago el amor a mi esposa Tenten con nuestro futuro 3 hijo/a en vientre.

**Yeah ¡ eso es too, se que fue el final más malo q se me ocurrio pero necesito dormir, gomen es FOME… lo se pero es****… fue… ojala les uste cuídense Chau**

Salu2 a mis amiwas/wos y al bnja que lo amo! Voy a salir al cine con tigo y te dire lo q ciento..!!!


End file.
